


The Starling Says

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal and Dirk Strider are Twins, Dom/sub Undertones, Human Auto-Responder | Lil Hal, Lolita, M/M, Native American Character(s), Older Man/Younger Man, Period Typical Homophobia, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, period typical racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: The moment Dirk Strider lays eyes on him, he knows.Jake English is made for him.(Lolita inspired insofar as the 50s setting and age gap, but NOT underage)
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Dirk Strider lays eyes on him, he knows.

Jake English is made for him.

Dirk’s meeting a client when he first sees him. He’s at an ice-cream parlor, an oddly incongruous setting for a meeting, but it’s one of the only eateries in the city that don’t serve alcohol, and his client’s a member of the Temperance Movement.

A bright laugh pulls Dirk’s attention towards the table nearest the door, and he nearly chokes on his soda float. The source of the laugh is a boy with loose ebony curls, rectangular glasses and an overbite. That last imperfection – but no, that’s not the right word. The overbite may have been considered an imperfection in the technical sense of the word, but his buck teeth seems to elevate his beauty, not detract from it. It gives him character. It makes him real.

The sun is shining straight onto him, bringing out the golden tones in his tan skin, glinting on his white, white teeth. He’s surrounded by other bright young things, but that laughing lad shines brightest of all.

It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight.

The boy catches his eye, and falters; Dirk winces inwardly, knowing he can be intense, but then the boy smiles quickly at him, and Dirk feels the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in response. He quickly looks back to his dessert and tries to focus on his client. It’s pretty run-of-the-mill stuff, just a man who’d married a girl after putting a bun in her oven and after fifteen years of a loveless marriage his wife had finally acquired the balls to file for a divorce.

Being a lawyer, Dirk’s learned how to read people like second nature, so it’s not long before Dirk realises Mr. Reynolds is a racist, and Dirk finds a pretext for him to look over to where Jake’s sitting. His mouth twists, he mutters a slur about Native Americans, and that’s all the impetus Dirk needs to tell him to get the fuck out so he can get back to his surreptitious boy-watching in peace.

That wasn’t supposed to sound quite as creepy as it did, but Dirk supposes that however you swing it, he’s being a bit of a creepy motherfucker right now.

The boy keeps glancing over at him when his conversation lulls, but Dirk’s not sure if it’s because he’s actually interested in him or if it’s because he keeps feeling Dirk’s eyes on him.

Making a decision, he stands up and heads towards the door, dropping his unlatched briefcase as he passes the faunlet. “I’m so sorry!” he exclaims, going to his knees and hurriedly grabbing his papers. He glances to the boy’s backpack, noticing an exercise book was sticking out of it.

_Jake English. Twelfth Grade Physics._

Dirk wishes he was alone, so he could roll the name around his tongue, savor it like it needed to be savored. _Jake._ Short for Jacob, most probably. It suits him; it suits him too well, as though the name had been created millennia ago just so that one day it could be bestowed upon him.

He gathers the papers back in his briefcase and hurries out the door with one final, casual glance at Jake. He notices he’s got startling forest-green eyes framed by thick black eyelashes.

~

Jake English is shaking.

Jane notices, of course, but he manages to pass it off as from the ice cream. Every time he closes his eyes, he can see _that_ man, meeting his eye from his vantage on the floor. He’s got the most incredible eyes, a deep, fiery golden-amber that burn straight through him to imprint on his very soul.

He happens to glance at the floor, and sees a white rectangle lying near his bag. He bends down, picks it up.

_Dirk Strider  
Strider & Strider Attorneys-At-Law  
(xxx)_xxx_xxxx  
4329 T____ Ave., Cheyenne, WY._

He slips it in his bag before he could think too hard about what he’s doing.

That night when he’s indulging in one of his only vices, he thinks about Aranea, as he usually does. But as his climax builds, in his mind’s eye she turns from brunette to blonde, and Jake thinks he’s thinking of Roxy, but then rough arms pin him down, muscular thighs cage him in, and when the figure kisses him, stubble scratches along his cheeks.

“Dirk?” he says, so quietly his lips barely move.

“Jake,” purrs dream Dirk, rocking his arousal against him, and he comes with a choked-off gasp.

And God forgive him, but it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life.

~

Jake finds himself gravitating to Ampora’s Ice Emporium after school again, ducking out of the building before any of his chums could catch up with him. The girl at the soda fountain’s cute, and Jake tries to focus on her instead of the owner’s son, a greaser leaning against the back wall and making eyes at him. As a notorious queer, Cronus Ampora would have been run out of town years ago, had the last people who tried to beat him up not disappeared without a trace.

Cronus takes a long drag on his cigarette, emphasising his high cheekbones. Without breaking eye contact, he pushes his tongue slowly into his cheek.

Jake flushes, grabs his root beer and rushes to the window, and he swears he can hear that damn Ampora chortling quietly behind him.

He’s too flustered to pay much attention to where he’s sitting, and he looks up to see Dirk Strider reading a newspaper two tables away.

Jake looks down so quickly he feels something crick in his neck. His ears feel like they have self-immolated out of embarrassment, and he can _feel_ his pulse in his carotid, like a jackhammer beneath the surface of his skin. Had Dirk seen him? Would he even recognise him if he did? Most people – normal people – don’t obsess over someone they’ve only met once.

Especially men, about other men. Really, what the devil did he think he was _playing_ at?

Cronus Ampora sits in the chair opposite him, obscuring his view of Dirk, and slides over a bowl of strawberry ice cream topped with frosted rose petals.

“On the house,” smiles Cronus, and Jake must be possessed by the spirit of a Hollywood-mad teenage girl, because he accepts the bowl. “Uh, thanks.”

Thankfully, Cronus has replaced his ubiquitous cigarette with a toothpick, and he chews on it as he regards Jake thoughtfully. The bastard is bad news in every sense of the term, and yet Jake can’t bring himself to tell him to bugger off like he know he should. “Your name’s Jake, right? I think you’re in my lil bro’s class.”

“Eridan? Yeah. He’s in my Calculus.”

Cronus hums, watching Jake eat a spoonful of ice cream. His eyes widen suddenly. “Is this ice cream actually flavoured with rose as well as strawberry?”

“Yeah. It was my pal Porrim’s idea.”

Jake can’t help but raise his eyebrows. “Porrim? You’re friends with _Porrim?”_

“Sure,” drawls Cronus. “Us reds gotta stick together.”

“Yeah, but you two are like... Stalin and Trotsky. I thought you’d be at each other’s throats.”

“Opposites attract.” Cronus positively leers at him.

“I-I- well.” Jake takes another spoonful of ice cream, which has the double benefit of giving him something to do and cooling him down. Cronus’ bare foot traces up his calf, and Jake stills, hating how excitement swoops in his belly, hating how seeing Dirk devilfucking Strider _once_ has unleashed the feelings he’s managed to keep a rein on his whole life.

“S’pose you’ve heard some rumors about me,” murmurs Cronus, foot moving steadily upwards.

“Uh,” Jake stutters. “A couple of things.”

“What sorta things?” Cronus’ foot reaches his thigh, refusing to break eye contact. He’s transfixed by those eyes, a rich indigo-violet a la Liz Taylor. His hand reaches out to tuck an errant lock of hair behind Jake’s ear, and Jake shivers slightly.

A split second later, Dirk Strider has flash-stepped to Cronus’ side, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. “This guy botherin’ you, kid?”

And oh, Jacob Christopher English is absolutely, irrevocably fucked, because Dirk Strider has a Texan accent that flows over him like warm honey.

~

Dirk moves almost without his own permission. He knows who this is, but he doesn’t care, because no one – _no one –_ touches Jake English.

Jake looks up at him, recognition sparking in his bright clover-green eyes. His mouth twitches upwards in a smile that looks involuntary.

“Just talkin’,” says Cronus, dropping his hand. “What’s it to you?”

“He was lookin’ somewhat unnerved, that’s all. Just checkin’ he’s okay.” He glances at Jake to see that he’s absolutely fucking mesmerised.

Or is Dirk just projecting?

“Hey, Mr. Strider,” says Jake, and then immediately snaps his mouth shut.

And every fucking cell in his body sings. _He took it. He took the card, and he remembered my name._

“Hey, Mr. English,” he ripostes, and Jake’s lips part in surprise.

Cronus Ampora looks at him sideways. “Strider? Hal Strider?”

“The other one. Dirk,” he says, and Ampora retreats like any predator who’s just come face to face with the apex. Ampora holds his gaze for a moment, and then he tilts his chin in implicit submission.

“Alright,” purrs Ampora, brushing provocatively against him as he leaves, and God fucking dammit, but his slow, sludgy blood stirs at Ampora’s touch, because although he’s a bona fide dickhead, he’s handsome as hell.

Dirk slides easily into the seat Ampora’s just vacated, and smiles pleasantly at Jake. “Well, well, well. You picked up the card.”

“I guess I did.” Jake is visibly nervous, but he’s putting on a good show. “You left it there on purpose?”

“I guess I did.” Dirk smiles, a curious, ambivalent expression that betrays nothing.

“How’d you know my name?”

“Saw it on your exercise book. Couldn’t help but notice.”

Jake has no idea how to respond to this. He glances at Cronus, who’s cowering behind the bar like a hyena confronted with a lion. He begins to chat to the girl behind the counter, feigning indifference. Jake looks down at his ice, now an unappealing half-melted soup, and slides it away from him.

“You okay?” Dirk asks.

“Yeah. He was just talking.”

“Well, if he _talks_ to you again, you should let me know. I believe you’ve got my number.”

Jake’s cheeks flush a deep rose, and he takes a sip of his root beer. Being flustered, he misses the straw on his first try, and has to manoeuvre it into his mouth with his tongue. It’s ridiculously arousing, and although Dirk tries to tell himself that this kid is less than half his own age, it doesn’t convince his boner to go down. He’s a senior, so if he’s not eighteen, he must be pretty close. Somehow, that doesn’t manage to convince him that he’s any less of a creep.

“So you’re Native, huh?”

“U-uh, yeah. My parents were Shawnee. I don’t remember them, though. They died when I was three. Got adopted six months later.”

Dirk tilts his head, finger circling the rim of the bowl. “They rename you?”

“Y-yeah. Wanted to raise me _civilised.”_ Jake’s mouth twists, and Dirk’s hand clenches involuntarily.

“I don’t s’pose you know your birth name?”

“No,” says Jake mournfully, looking down into his soda.

“Jake suits ya,” says Dirk. “But the name your mommy gave you would suit you even more.”

Jake gives him a wide, genuine smile. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“The first part or the second part?”

“Either or. I was talking about the second part, though.” His teeth, which were far more adorable than they had any right to be, were toying with his bottom lip. “Is Dave your little brother? I think I’ve seen him around school.”

“Yeah. Me ‘nd Hal raised him, the poor kid.”

“Hey, you seem to have done a great job. I don’t know him very well, but he seems a good kid.”

“Thanks.” He tilts his head. “How about you, Jake? Are you a good kid?” The double entendre almost drips from his words, and he has no idea whether Jake picks up on it or not.

“I-I... I think so, Mr. Strider.”

“Call me Dirk.”

“Dirk,” repeats Jake, smiling, and the expression is so sweet that Dirk has to gather all of his self-control not to drag him into the bathroom and fuck him until he screams. Something must have shown in his eyes, because Jake swallows, ears glowing. “Hey, uh...” Jake’s fingers drum a staccato rhythm on the table. “I’m thinking of going to law school. I don’t suppose you could, uh, tutor me? That way I can see if it’s really for me before I, you know, make any firm decisions.”

Dirk can hardly believe his fucking luck. “Well...”

“I, uh, can pay you. Not much, but - ”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I’m happy to help. The country needs more good lawyers.” Dirk smiles. “You can come over now, if you like.”

“Yeah, that sounds capital! Thanks, Dirk!”

 _I’m going to hell,_ thinks Dirk. _And I’m getting a fuckin’ express train._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm i went off the rails again so CHECK THE TAGS because it went a bit incestuous
> 
> i mean it's not incest because hal and dirk are the same person but it is incest because they're twins in this fic so er yeah

Dirk’s house is just as lavish as Jake would expect from a hotshot lawyer. Dirk shows him into the front room, and in the hallway he catches a glimpse of Dirk’s twin Hal. They aren’t identical, but they’re similar, and Hal is just as devastatingly gorgeous as his brother. He gives Jake a lascivious smile as he passes, and Jake’s entire body flushes.

They sit down at the coffee table, Dirk taking a couple of volumes from the bookshelf and spreading them out. “Okay, let’s start with some basics...” He reaches for a pen at the same time Jake does, and their hands meet, Jake’s eyes fly upwards in panic. He tries to pull away, but Dirk’s hand tightens on his. Heart fluttering wildly, Jake’s eyes widen. Dirk’s fingers trail over the back of his hand, and Jake takes in a long sigh as subtly as he can. His fingers go to Jake’s wrist, pressing down. “You nervous, kid?”

“N-no.”

Dirk leans in, lips feather light against his ear. “How about now?” he whispers.

“I’m... I’m not one of _those._ Queers.” The last word was barely audible, as though speaking it too loud would bring it into existence.

“Sssh,” soothes Dirk. His hands go to Jake’s hips, lifting him onto his lap. “So fucking pretty,” murmurs Dirk, kissing the side of his neck, and if there was any doubt before of what was going on, there isn’t anymore.

Jake murmurs wordlessly, shifting closer to him, legs tightening around his waist. “Thank you,” he breathes. Dirk’s hand trails up his thigh, and squeezes his buttock. Jake jolts forward instinctively, groin brushing against Dirk’s stomach.

“Not a queer, huh?” purrs Dirk, hand slipping between Jake’s legs to find a very substantial erection. Jake makes a soft whimpering noise that lies somewhere between panic and lust.

“God,” moans Jake. “God forgive me –“

“God’s not here,” smirks Dirk. “There’s only me.” He runs his tongue lightly up his neck, and Jake whines, grinding against him. He loops his arms around Dirk’s shoulders, a hand going to the back of Dirk’s head and clutching weakly at his hair. “You’ve never been with a man before, have you?”

“N-no. I haven’t even been with a girl. I-I mean, I’ve kissed them, but...”

“Don’t worry, sweetling. I’ll take very good care of you.” Dirk’s lips are far softer than Jake expected, even softer than Roxy’s, and the brush of stubble against his cheek is just how he dreamed it. He’d never have thought that could turn him on as much as it does, and for a moment Jake has the overwhelming urge to rub his cheek against his, like a cat. Jake’s arms tighten on him, hips grinding down desperately.

“Dirk,” he moans. “Gosh...”

Dirk licks into his mouth, and Jake’s breath stutters. “Need you,” Jake gasps. “ _Need you._ All of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“F-fuck me,” moans Jake, the unfamiliar word getting caught in his throat.

“W-what – do you know what you’re asking, Jake?”

“Yes,” he says defiantly, although he doesn’t, not entirely.

Dirk hums, hands tightening on Jake’s hips. “Well, well. How could I possibly deny you?” He stands up hitching Jake’s thighs around his waist. Jake yelps in surprise, and then buries his face in Dirk’s shoulder, laughing giddily. Dirk carries him into his bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. He straddles him, pushing him down, and Jake whines, legs wrapping around him.

Dirk’s fingers are surprisingly nimble, and _elegant,_ as they undo the buttons of Jake’s shirt. Jake’s plucking insistently at Dirk’s waistband, and his hand is slapped away lightly. “Patience,” Dirk reprimands gently, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. His hand strokes gently through Jake’s hair, and then Dirk’s thumb trails down to his bottom lip, pressing down softly. Jake’s tongue darts out, flicking against the pad of his thumb. Somewhere in the house, Elvis’ _Blue Suede Shoes_ starts playing, the muffled sound managing to filter through to them, and it makes Jake chuckle for reasons he can’t quite elucidate.

The bedroom door creaks open, and Jake startles, bolting upright and nearly throwing Dirk off him. Hal Strider is leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face, looking like sin incarnate. “’Sup,” he says.

“Fuck are you doing, Hal?” snaps Dirk.

“Saw your pretty lil thing,” replies Hal, nodding his head at Jake. “He’s absolutely fucking exquisite. Where did you find him?”

“ _He_ can speak for himself.”

“Well?” Hal cocks an eyebrow at him. The two Striders could be identical twins at first glance, but Hal’s hair is a shade lighter, a slightly different nose, and more pronounced cheekbones. When he steps forward, Jake sees his eyes are a bright crimson, a shade both lovely and eerie. “Where’d he find you?”

“U-u-uh... at the, uh...”

“He can speak for himself, can he?” smirks Hal. He reaches out towards him, and Dirk grabs his wrist, Hal’s fingertips inches from Jake’s cheek. Hal catches his eye, smile widening. “What’s this, now? You’re usually all too eager to share with me.”

“Not him.”

“Hmmm.” Hal yanks his wrist from Dirk’s grip, and then pushes him aside, taking his place on Jake in a flash. Hal caresses his chest, thumb running over his nipple, and Jake whines, bucking up into him. “ _He_ seems to be receptive to the idea.”

Jake bites his lip, glancing towards Dirk with a panicked look in his eye. “N-no, I... _ah!”_ This last exclamation was caused by Hal pressing down against his groin. Jake’s eyes flick to Dirk again, finding his expression completely inscrutable. “Sorry,” he whispers. He looks back to Hal, defiant. “B-but all because I’m attracted to you, that doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with you!”

Hal hums, lips pressing down on his. Jake attempts to resist, but when Hal’s hand cards through his hair and tugs oh-so-gently, Jake whines into his mouth, opening to him like a hothouse flower. When they break apart, Hal gives his brother a little smirk. “Shouldn’t have let me taste him, lil bro. Now I’m never going to let him go.” He looks back down at Jake, something positively feral in his eyes, and a spark of pure fear goes through him. “Not stopping me anymore, huh? You want me to take you, Jakey? You want my cock in your sweet, virginal ass?” He rocks said appendage against him, watching Jake flush with a renewed wave of lust.

Jake glances at Dirk. “Dirk,” he whispers.

“Hal, get off him,” says Dirk. “You’ve had your fun.”

“Weren’t you listening? _I can’t let him go.”_ Hal dips his head, sucking savagely at the tender skin at the base of Jake’s throat. His teeth nips at him, and Jake’s trembling mouth opens in a silent plea.

~

Dirk is furious, mostly with himself, because he knows he could never deny Hal anything, especially when the sight of him entangled with Jake augments his desire to levels he barely thought were possible.

“Bastard,” breathes Dirk, and Hal gives a light laugh that’s completely at odds with his deep, husky voice. “So, Jake, whaddya say? Fancy a Strider double-decker?”

“A _what?”_ says Jake, astonished.

“You heard him,” purrs Hal, pressing a kiss to Jake’s neck.

“I-I-I – golly, I wasn’t expecting – gadzoooks –“

Dirk’s eyes flick between the two of them. He should be jealous, like he was when the Ampora kid put his hands on Jake, but he can’t be. He can’t be angry at Hal, his other half, his other self.

He lurches forward, kissing him, and Hal’s response is almost vicious, clutching at his hair, nails scraping his back. Hal’s tongue thrusts into his mouth in a way that would be off-putting from anyone but him. When they finally pull away from each other, Jake’s looking at them as if they’d both grown an extra pair of eyes, which may have been only slightly more surprising than what they’d just done.

“What the devilfucking hell,” breathes Jake.

“Surprised?” smiles Hal. “Shocked? Horrified?”

“Yeah,” whispers Jake.

“And yet you’re still hard.”

“Y-Yeah.” Jake swallows. “The two of you are just so doggone attractive.”

“Aw, you’re such a charmer.”

Jake squeezes his eyes shut briefly. “What are you doing to me?” he whispers. “What the _fuck_ are you doing to me?”

Hal shifts to the side so only one leg is crooked over Jake’s, and beckons Dirk towards him. Dirk approaches as though Hal’s a puppeteer jerking his strings. Dirk trails kisses down his chest, tongue lingering on Jake’s chest, and he shivers. Once, Meenah had undone his shirt halfway, exposing a triangle of bare skin, and she’d shrank back at the sight of his chest hair. Ever since then, he’d been self-conscious of it, but now Dirk was all bit worshipping it with his mouth. Dirk’s lips reach his thigh, and he sucks softly at the flesh. “Your skin’s so soft,” murmurs Dirk reverently. “Fuckin’ flawless.”

“I don’t – I really don’t think I’m flawle-“

“Shut up,” Dirk rumbles. “Of course you are. You’re perfect. My little Jacob.”

“Yours?”

“Mine,” repeats Dirk, lips wandering dangerously close to the head of Jake’s straining cock. “I might share you with Hal, but you’re still _mine._ You only get to be with him with my permission, baby.”

Jake lets out a lingering sigh, pupils blown almost cocaine-large. “Yours...”

“You like the sound of that, doll?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I do. I’m yours. I – _fuck.”_ His eyelids flutter as Dirk’s tongue laves over the head of his cock, Jake’s hands clutching at nothing. “ _Fuck!”_

“So vocal,” says Hal, and Jake’s eyes fly open; somehow, he’d almost forgotten he was there. “I like that. You make such sweet little noises.”

Dirk’s mouth pulls away from him, and he gestures at Hal to move off him as he pulls Jake into position, landing on all fours, ass pointing to the sky. “What do you think, Hal?” asks Dirk. “Like this?”

Hal hums in appreciation as he looks Jake over, and unbuckles his belt. “Yes, I think this will do just nicely.” He lightly slaps the leather strap against his palm, and then lashes out, hitting Dirk across the cheek. Dirk jerks backwards, rubbing the blossoming red mark, his amber eyes smoldering mutinously.

“We said not in visible places,” Dirk says lowly.

“It won’t leave a mark,” says Hal dismissively. “It was barely a tickle.”

Jake’s back to that beautiful, wide-eyed astonishment, that innocent expression that made Dirk want to devour him whole. “Wh-wh...” Jake stutters.

“He likes it when I rough him up,” explains Dirk. “But only when _I_ do it. No one else.” He gives Dirk a quick, sloppy kiss. “Only me.”

Dirk gives a low, strange trill, rubbing up against him like a cat, and Hal chuckles lowly. “There’s my little pet. Now go on. You’ve still got a boy to ravage.”

“Yeah, you do,” says Jake with uncharacteristic moxie. The corner of Dirk’s mouth twitches upwards.

“So, do you want me or Hal to take your ass first?”

“You,” says Jake without hesitation. “I want you to be my first.”

“Wait,” says Hal, pushing Jake onto his back. “Jakey can ride you while I suck his cock.” He holds out a hand, snapping his fingers once. “Vaseline.”

“No,” Dirk says. “I’m going to prep him.” The twins lock eyes for a moment, and then Hal nods. Dirk approaches with the Vaseline, shifting Hal aside, slicking up his fingers and tracing down Jake’s perineum before his index finger slips inside him. Jake gasps, his cock twitching. He’s bigger than Dirk would have guessed, and his flushed glans is shining with pre-cum. Dirk adds a second finger, scissoring inside him, and Jake groans, a flash of discomfort passing over his face like a transient storm cloud. Dirk hushes him soothingly, fingers pumping slowly in and out of him.

“Need you,” whimpers Jake. “Please.”

“You wanna ride me, baby? Ride my cock as Hal sucks you?”

Jake whines wordlessly, nodding his head frantically. Dirk lies supine on the bed, and Hal takes Jake by the hips, carefully manoeuvring him over Dirk and then positioning himself between Jake’s legs. Dirk takes his shaft in hand, lining it up to Jake’s entrance. “There we go,” he murmurs, and Jake sinks down slowly, mouth opening in a silent gasp.

“Fuck,” he moans. “Oh, _God –“_

“You okay?” asks Dirk.

“Y-yeah. Oh golly, you feel so thick, so – _uhn –“_ He begins to move up and down slowly, getting used to the unfamiliar girth stretching him wide. Hal flicks his tongue against the head of his cock, and then swallows Jake to the hilt.

~

Jake English is absolutely fucking delirious.

Hal’s mouth is hot and wet and _magic._ Hal’s eyes flick upwards, irises like two burning, dying stars. There’s the slightly scrape of teeth against him, followed by his tricky, swirling tongue.

Suddenly, the burn in Jake’s ass transmutes to liquid pleasure as Dirk’s shaft rubs against something inside him that sends shivering electricity through his veins.

“ _Dirk!”_ he shouts. “Fuck, fuck, _Dirk...”_

“You found it, huh?” asks Dirk, and although Jake can’t see his face, he knows he’s smirking in smug satisfaction. Dirk thrusts upwards, meeting Jake’s downward strokes, and Hal sucks faster, more greedily. Jake’s hips stutter and then still as his climax approaches, and Dirk holds him steadily as he fucks up into him. Jake releases with a cry, Hal choking slightly as he swallows his seed. When Jake pulls off Dirk, the twins launch themselves at each other, Hal’s hand wrapping around both of their cocks and pumping desperately. Their mouths collide, and Dirk gives a whimpering moan into Hal’s mouth as they both spurt over the bedsheets.

Dirk strokes Jake’s cheek, who’s lying sideways on the bed, spent and satiated. They kiss slowly, languidly. “You okay?” Dirk murmurs.

“Yeah,” breathes Jake. “Better than okay. That was so good, you were so good... mm.” He turns his head to kiss him again, leg hitching over Dirk’s hip. He snuggles up to him, tangling their legs together, a finger tracing the planes of Dirk’s face, as though he wanted to commit every feature to his tactile memory as well as visual. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Dirk smiles. “Of course.”


End file.
